My Children
by Shiranai
Summary: Dedicated to Blackjack Gabbiani. Oikawa Yukio thinks about his life as eternal guardian of the Digital World. Angry about MaloMyotismon, his thoughts are mainly scattered, but knows the Digimon's importance.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon is owned by Toei Entertainment, not me. I do, however, own the plot for this idea and all evil from it. Don't take, fear my wraith.  
**Archived at:** FanFiction.Net  
**Summary:** Oikawa Yukio thinks about his life as eternal guardian of the Digital World. Angry about MaloMyotismon, his thoughts are mainly scattered, but knows the Digimon's importance.  
**Word Count:** 1510  
**Pages:** 4  
**Note:** Please review (if at FanFiction.Net). I didn't have all the information needed for this story, unfortunately. Ignore mistakes as best you can, e-mail me if they're really bad. The paragraphs in _italics_ is a flashback, as if you couldn't figure it out.  
  
  


My Children  
  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


My children, my wonderful children. Oh, how I love you. Without you, I would have never seen the light and been again to look over you. MaloMyotismon, how could you? You caused me to miss so much in the world, and took my dreams and turned them into nightmares for all. So much was lost. So much suffering came from you and your schemes. You hijacked my body for your own ends, slowly killing me.  
  
_ Yukio Oikawa stood by the harbor, facing the Odaiba islands across the way. The sky was streaked by some giant land mass, stretching as far as the eye could see. Do you see it, Hiroki? he asked, casting his deceased friend's picture to the sky above. It's the Digital World! The world _we_ were supposed to visit! Tears ran over his cheeks, slightly blurring his vision. Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me?  
  
Suddenly, a pillar of light appeared, meeting the ground somewhere on the main island. Eight children were visible, moving higher and higher into the sky, waving back to something on the ground below. It's the Digidestined! Wait! I want to go with you! he called out, the photo now to his side. I want to go to the Digital World!  
  
So you want to go to the Digital World? a deep voice queried.  
  
The tone sent chills down Yukio's spine, but he turned around to see who said such a thing. All he saw was fog, yet it was a fog that only appeared in front of him. he said, not sure of himself. Yes, I do!  
  
Then open yourself to the Darkness! the fog screamed as it rushed Yukio and entered his body.  
_  
You took my greatest dream. You bent it, you beat it, and you forced it to take on the shape of your needs. How could you? But why do I ask? You are dead, never to be reborn. I am alive, forever protecting. You lost because of the Digidestined. I won because of the Digidestined. I think it's fair after what you did to them. Especially Ken. Poor, innocent Ken. And I know what you wanted to do to him. Rape is such a distasteful thing, MaloMyotismon. Even you should have known that much!  
  
You made me create Mummymon and Arukenimon, base them upon myself in some loose terms, and had them work to destroy the world you so dearly wanted to conquer. That doesn't make sense, so why did you want them to do such a thing? You surely knew–like all Digimon–that the destruction of the Digital World would result in the destruction of the Real World. Over thirteen billion human and Digimon deaths. Could even you have that on your conscience? That is, if it somehow survived, which I doubt.  
  
But you don't really die, not truely. Your damage will always be there on some level, may it be physical or psychological. Sure, within two generations of new Digidestined, they would know nothing of the damage you caused to the Digital World. But they will know about the problems you caused their predecessors. No one can forget about you fully, it's not possible. Though I am the protector of this world, I am cursed with having to remember everything you did firsthand.  
  
And you make me forget my point, you retched bastard. Ah, yes, that's it... my children. Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, Sora Techeunuchi, Koushiro Izumi, Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru Takaishi, Hikari Kamiya, Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, and... Iori Hida, son of my dear, lost friend. All are wonderful children. Well, when they were children. Now they are adults, with their own children for them to watch over.  
  
Watch over, that's all I do nowadays. No more evil. No more destinies. No more uncharted lands to explore. Nothing. Yet everything. The worlds now have everything they'll ever need. Every human has a partner, and wars have become impractical, the Digimon will simply knock back human forces to keep anymore death from occurring. Though that system did cause problems at first, it eventually became rather streamlined. And the Digital World is safe, Gennai's wishes are still being upheld–it's not to become a travel destination, it's not exploited for resources, and it's not considered a game to have such power.  
  
As the clock strikes four–though an abstract idea to me–I sense powerful Digidestined arriving in the Digital World. Eleven adults, twelve children, and twenty-three Digimon. I manifest myself over them as butterflies, staying just out of sight for the time being. Moments later, another adult, another child, and two more Digimon. They look so happy, so peaceful, so oblivious to the powers around them. It doesn't matter, though, it's a power that will never do anything within their lifetimes.  
  
With some dialogue between them, the children were off, running into the massive field beyond. What a wonderful scene. They never knew what was going to approach them years away. Wish I could tell them, warn them, possibly even safe them.  
  
Now it's thirty years later and the worlds are in chaos, what a surprise. The original Digidestined are gone, killed one by one at the hands of a creature I could barely comprehend. I couldn't save them, I had to watch them lose their lives in from of each other. These children are the last hope for the worlds. If they lose, the rest will fall. My powers are weak, shrinking by the minute, and I don't know how much longer I can stop the enemy from entering the Digital World.  
  
In Tokyo, as I sense, thirteen adult Digidestined fight for their lives. A Wargreymon, a MetalGarurumon, a Phoenixmon, a Imperialdramon, and a GranKuwagamon are the main fighters, while various other Ultimates weave in and out getting in their shots. This enemy–green skin, blue eyes, reptilian wings–easily dodges the attacks. Not good. As the worlds around me begin to darker, my memories start skipping, forgetting possibly valuable facts. When I awoke again, I see the final attacks slamming into the enemy, forcing it to the ground. The Digimon and Digidestined gathered around, watching the creature with anger in their eyes.  
  
You won, it said, its eyes turning gray. Very good. Be proud that you were able to stop something created by the digital gods. While you still can, confront–  
  
Its important words were cut short when it exploded into data. But what was it going to say? Will we ever know? Probably not. Yet even now my power is being drained away because of my constant vigil. I must return my attention back to the Digital World, recharge my energies.  
  
To think, if Myotismon didn't find me back near the harbor all those years earlier, the Digidestined could have never won. He caused a cascade of events to occur that led to the partnering of two worlds. Two worlds that would have remained separate if he was truely defeated. If I was never corrupted by him, the Digital World would have never opened itself back to the children of Earth, and the first and only line of defense of the worlds would have been weak. Too weak to fight a future of destruction. I could thank Myotismon, but I don't, he still caused so much pain. Pity, you can't have one without the other.  
  
My post is Infinity Mountain, deep within it. From there my strength is greatest, I don't know why. A Gennai should come in to do maintenance on me. I believe this is the third generation of Gennai now, all clones of the long dead original. A pity I never got to meet the legend that was him, we could have had the most wonderful conversations. Conversations... funny idea when I think about it. A conversation with a glowing orb of energy or a group of butterflies, oh the choices.  
  
As the world around me becomes dark again for a Gennai to do maintenance, I think, what will I say to the Digidestined who just saved the worlds? Maybe it will go something like, My children, without you we would be lost...  
  
  
  
Okay, a bit scattered, I know. But _you_ think about it, are someone's thoughts organized when he's a some energy fluttering around two worlds? Probably not. I might rewrite this some time as a second chapter, so there's a record of the work I've done. Who knows? I don't!  
  
Well, tell me what you think in reviews! Good? Bad? Um... neutral? You be the judge...


End file.
